1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for generating display data so that a user can easily recognize the display data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to extract reputation information that indicates Word-of-Mouth information on a predetermined commercial product name or a predetermined subject from texts posted on a website such as a blog or a social network service (see, for example, JP-A 2007-188330 (KOKAI)). Conventionally, the extracted reputation information is displayed as the reputation of the predetermined subject, for example, in the form of values or a bar graph indicative of the numbers or proportions of positive opinion and negative opinion in the predetermined viewpoint, or in the form of a line graph indicative of the temporal change of the values.
On the other hand, in these years, there are proposed technologies of displaying linkages among websites linked by hyperlinks embedded in the websites (see, for example, JP-A 2006-92354 (KOKAI)).
With such a technology as disclosed in JP-A 2006-92354 (KOKAI), a user can view the linkages among the websites in two dimensions, whereby the user can easily understand the linkages by sight. However, the reputation information extracted from the websites can be viewed in only one dimension, and therefore it is desired to make it easier for the user to recognize the reputation information shared among the websites by sight.